1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of masonry.
2. Prior Art
Although blocks of varied sizes, i.e. ½ blocks, ¼ blocks, etc., are widely available, it is commonplace for masons to cut bricks in the field. This reduces their need to transport and inventory specialized bricks.